


Knight Takes Queen

by hollyand



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bathing/Washing, Chess, Come Eating, Creampie, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Isabela is a Good Friend, Merrill Getting Lost, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Templar Carver Hawke, Vaginal Sex, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/pseuds/hollyand
Summary: “Carver,” Merrill began, brightly, “I had a dream about you last night.”Thatgot his attention. “Did you?”“Yes!” She beamed at him, excited. “I dreamed you creampied me, and I was really happy with it dripping out.”———A.K.A. Merrill is a size queen, and only a certain Knight-Corporal of the Kirkwall Templar Order can satisfy her.
Relationships: Carver Hawke/Merrill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Knight Takes Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/gifts).



Many years ago, Merrill got lost and ended up in the Gallows by accident. Getting lost around Kirkwall was something that happened quite often ( _why_ did this city have to be so big and confusing? She swore she got turned around a lot more than she ever did on Sundermount), but finding herself in the Gallows was _not_.

And finding herself in a bathroom when Carver Hawke was relaxing in the bath was _definitely_ not something she did on a regular basis. Or even ever before.

“Oh!” Merrill had exclaimed, after falling in through the open window with a splash, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean – _oh_ ,” she said, as she scrabbled for purchase to help herself up, her hand grabbing something in the water that was decidedly _not_ the bath-tub. “Hello, Carver! I really _am_ very sorry about this. I mean, it’s _lovely_ to see you, but… well, maybe not _quite_ like this. But I can explain, I promise!”

Covering up her embarrassment with innocent cheeriness was something Merrill had to do frequently, but it was _especially_ necessary if you’d just fallen into a bath with a naked templar in it.

“Merrill,” Carver eventually stammered out, face burning as much as Merrill was sure her own was. “What – how – I mean – Alright.” He exhaled. “First things first – why and how did you get in here.”

“Oh, I got lost,” Merrill replied, as chirpily as she could. “It happens to me quite a lot, actually! Kirkwall is really confusing, and when I’m not following Hawke around I often don’t know where I’m going. But I didn’t know I was in the Gallows, and I didn’t mean to fall into your bath. It just… happened?”

He eyed her suspiciously, and given how close she was – she was in his lap, after all – she couldn’t help noticing how blue his eyes were, especially compared to how red his face was. Merrill’s heart sank. It was hard to keep your dignity when you were sopping wet and covered in soap-suds like Merrill was, even _without_ the humiliating situation she found herself in; but he was probably really cross with her, and she couldn’t blame him.

After all, Merrill hadn’t been _lying_ that she’d got lost, and ended up in the Gallows. She wouldn’t even be lying if she told him she ended up outside the open window, on the sloped roof, by sheer coincidence. But – she _had_ peered inside, if only to get some idea where she might be. After taking in the black-and-white checkerboard floor and the gleaming white bath full of foam, she’d been entranced by what she saw: Hawke’s younger brother, Knight-Corporal of the Kirkwall Templar Order, divested of all armour and clothing and about to get into the bath, body built solid with muscle-bulk… and a curiously large appendage between his legs.

His _cock_ , Merrill had belatedly realised, and her green eyes widened. _Creators_. Not only was Carver a big man, and big all over, but that thing surely had a thicker girth than her _wrists_. 

Merrill had craned her neck to get a better look, especially once he sank into the water, bubbles obscuring what she wanted to see… but then she’d slipped, and the window had flipped the other way and somehow sent her tumbling into the room and into the bath on top of him.

Which was where she was now, in his lap, her clothes soaked and clinging to her body while he was completely nude.

But to her surprise, Carver didn’t shout at her. He stared at her, abashed but incredulous, taking deep breaths as if he was trying to compose himself, and Merrill decided that perhaps she should get out of his bath, and allow _him_ some dignity if she couldn’t have any of her own.

“I’m sorry,” Merrill gabbled again (she really _was_ sorry, and she couldn’t apologise enough). “I’ll just – leave you alone now.”

“No, Merrill, wait – _oof_ ,” Carver said as Merrill’s knee knocked against something long and stiff near his waist as she got herself out of the bath, sloshing water everywhere.

“Oh, did I hurt you?” Merrill asked, noticing his face had now turned crimson and adopted a pained expression. “I really am sorry, Carver. I—” She sighed as she shook the bath-water out of her drenched clothes as best as she could. “I’m having one of those days, again. I meant to visit the Hawke Estate to water your brother’s plants, and – well, clearly I did something wrong again.”

“Merrill, don’t worry about it,” was all he managed, hand down below the bubbles and foam and somewhere below his waist, presumably rubbing wherever Merrill had accidentally injured him. “I’ll walk you there. Save you getting lost again. Just – just let me dry myself off and dress.”

* * *

Somehow this awkward incident kindled an unlikely friendship between them. Carver never referred to it again – probably mortified at the memory of it, Merrill supposed – but Merrill dearly wished he would. He visited her whenever he could after the incident, ostensibly to make sure she didn’t get so lost. While Merrill enjoyed his help and his company – even though he never _said_ much, and still seemed to be just as self-conscious and blushy and easily embarrassed around her as he had been before he joined the templars – it did make her perplexed as to why he was doing it.

It didn’t help, either, that Merrill had thought a lot about what she’d seen of him naked over the years. But it would be rude to bring that up to him, wouldn’t it? Merrill had no idea what courting a human would even _look_ like: among the Dalish, it was easy – you proved you could hunt and then a marriage was agreed on. The closest Merrill ever got was asking Isabela’s advice on sex toys she purchased, and imagining that the large dildos she used on herself were Carver’s cock instead.

Until one day, sometime after Hawke had become the Champion of Kirkwall, when Isabela started asking about them.

“So, Kitten,” Isabela said, voice smooth as always, “am I to understand from a certain templar we both know that you _haven’t_ been using your dildos on him?”

Merrill blushed. “Carver? What? No! Why?”

“Well, all this time I thought the dildos you’d been buying were to spice things up in the bedroom with him,” Isabela said, and Merrill swore she looked disappointed. “Carver was at the Hanged Man recently. I thought I’d gently tease him about it, but he was at a complete loss as to what I was talking about. Turns out all these years I thought you two were sleeping together, and you’re not.”

“We’re just friends,” Merrill protested. “So, yes, the dildos are just for me.”

Isabela huffed. “Well, _that_ won’t do. You’ve had Hawke’s brother mooning after you for _years_ and neither of you have done anything about it?”

“He doesn’t think of me like _that_ , Isabela. He doesn’t even _say_ much when he comes and visit. He’s very kind, and makes sure I don’t get lost and that I have enough to eat, but a lot of the time he just… stares. But I don’t really mind. It’s just nice to have him there. And he’s a good listener! He’s patient, and encouraging – when he talks, that is. Mostly he just sits there looking a bit red in the face.”

Isabela had such a look of disbelief on her face that Merrill was prompted to add, “…I’m missing something, aren’t I.”

“You’re missing that you have a huge hulking templar who’s deeply in love with you? Yes, Kitten, you are.”

“ _Oh_.” Merrill considered this awhile before she spoke again. “Oh, _Isabela_. Are you sure about this? Because if you are, then – _Elgar’nan_. I’m so stupid. _He_ must think I’m so stupid.”

“You’re _not_ stupid,” Isabela’s voice was kind. “And I know for a fact Carver doesn’t think you’re stupid. He thinks you’re adorable, but you leave him tongue-tied.” Isabela paused. “Apparently he’s been trying to ask you out for _years_.”

Merrill sighed. “I will _ne-ver_ understand humans. You’re all so confusing. Even after so long living here. Although at least I’m no longer getting lost around Kirkwall, so there’s that. I should give Varric his ball of twine back.”

Isabela laughed. “Are you sure _humans_ are confusing, or just Carver? I suppose it’s not easy to figure out a man’s in love with you when he sits there being awkward, and doesn’t say anything.”

“It never even occurred to me,” admitted Merrill sadly. “Men and women never seem to look at me that way. Otherwise I wouldn’t _need_ the dildos.”

Isabela reached over and pulled Merrill into a one-armed hug – the same way she had done all those years ago when Merrill had got drunk and cried into Isabela’s shoulder about how everybody thought she was cute, but not in a way that made them want to get together with her; and how she’d wished she’d had the passionate love affairs that Isabela herself had had. “You need to have more confidence in yourself, Kitten,” Isabela told her. “You _are_ desirable, and you _deserve_ someone who can give you what you need. I know you _want_ Carver, at least, and it’s obvious to me how much he likes you. It’s like you once said to Hawke about him – he just doesn’t _show_ it very well.”

“So what should I do?” Merrill looked up at her friend, green eyes round and shining.

“I think you should make the first move on _him_ , Kitten.”

“But… what if he gets scared and runs away? Won’t he think I’m being too forward?”

“Kitten,” Isabela reassured her, “if I know Carver even _half_ as well as I think I do, I think he sorely _needs_ it.” 

* * *

Merrill bore Isabela’s advice in mind for the next time Carver visited her. Emboldened by what she had learned from her friend (Isabela assured her that there was _no way_ this could go wrong), Merrill decided that honesty was the best policy.

If only there was a good _moment_ for such honesty. During a chess game was _not_ it – and why they decided to pass the time by _playing chess_ Merrill had no idea, as Carver was even worse at it than _she_ was – but Merrill supposed it saved either of them needing to make conversation.

However, after her white queen took his black knight and checkmated his king, Merrill thought it was best to strike while she was feeling brave. She didn’t want chess to be the only game she won tonight.

“Carver,” Merrill began, brightly, “I had a dream about you last night.”

 _That_ got his attention. “Did you?”

“Yes!” She beamed at him, excited. “I dreamed you creampied me, and I was really happy with it dripping out.”

She noticed the blush creeping up his face; but instead of apologising or concluding she should shut up, Merrill – remembering Isabela’s encouragement – doggedly carried on.

“It felt _so good_ , Carver,” Merrill pressed, determining that for once his awkwardness would not stop her talking unless he explicitly asked her to. “It was the most _amazing_ dream I’ve had in…”

“Merrill—” he finally started, standing abruptly, his cheeks so red she thought she could feel heat radiating from them.

Merrill reluctantly got to her own feet. She was nervous now, the instinct to apologise rearing its ugly head. “I – Carver, I—”

“Merrill,” he repeated, blue eyes burning, his breathing faster and deeper now. “I – _fuck_. I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore.”

Merrill was terrified. _Don’t go_ , she wanted to plead. _I take it all back, I’m sorry I ruined our friendship by saying something really stupid_. Instead, she cleared her throat. “Do _what_ anymore?”

Carver hesitated, then pulled her towards him. His voice was low, raw.

“I can’t hide how I feel about you anymore.”

If he was hoping she would stop him, hoping _she_ would be the self-control he no longer had, then Merrill resolved to be the opposite. Even if her nerves were now threatening to fail her, her hands trembling as they moved up to cradle his large face.

“Please don’t,” she choked out, aware she was begging him, aware how desperate she sounded, but hoping he wouldn’t care.

That was enough.

With one last, desperate look, Carver took a deep breath, and sealed his lips against hers.

If Carver had been shy around Merrill in all the years she had known him, his kiss was anything but. His lips were soft and moist, his mouth moulded to hers _perfectly_ , like he was the perfect fit for her. Merrill emitted a tiny squeak of surprise, before closing her eyes and kissing him back, breathing in his scent. He always smelt so nice, like pine and lyrium and citrus; but this close she could smell something else that was all him, and it spurred her on to drink in more of him.

Kissing Carver wasn’t the nervous, fumbling, awkward experience Merrill had half-feared it would be: it was passionate, warm, love and lust all rolled into one. His thick arms snaked around her body – so slight against his brawn – to press her against him, and one of his large hands slid upwards to hold her head against his own; and Merrill enthusiastically returned everything he gave her, humming happily as her lips glided against his. _At last_ , her heart rejoiced, _finally we’re getting somewhere_.

Carver’s tongue swiped gently against her lips, then against her own tongue – mmmm, thought Merrill, he tasted _good_ , wet and warm and tender and sexually charged; the chemistry between them was _delicious_. He licked his way around her mouth, and Merrill lapped his tongue with her own, not noticing or caring that he was pushing her against the table as their kisses got more urgent, more intense, until finally she toppled over and landed on her back on the chess-board, with him collapsing on top of her, between her legs.

Chess-pieces scattered everywhere with a clatter, and Merrill giggled at him, dazed.

“Ooops,” she chirped.

He grunted. “This table wouldn’t take our weight anyway.”

Merrill giggled again as Carver swept her off her feet and into his strong arms, and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down so carefully on the bed in contrast to the desperate, passionate way he’d kissed her just now.

“I want to make _all_ your dreams come true, Merrill,” he told her. “Including… any you might have had about me last night.”

Merrill was so elated she could squeal. Instead, she smiled, and kissed him in encouragement. “My knight in shining armour,” she joked. “So _brave_ and gallant. Giving me what I’ve always dreamed of.”

He chuckled, playful now. “Whatever my lady wants, she will get.”

Merrill barely registered their clothes coming off (or was it their _remaining_ clothes coming off?) until Ser Carver Hawke was standing naked before her, and her eyes fell on that thick cock of his for the second time in her life, no longer a bulge hidden in his trousers, but out and proud and impressive – and about to be all hers, if she had her way.

 _Elgar’nan_ , but he was _hung_. Memory had served her well all this time, but it was nothing compared to actually seeing it in the flesh.

Merrill licked her lips, wondering how that girth would feel inside her, wondering if she’d take all his length – he was _so_ much bigger than her, even more so than most humans were, and Merrill dearly wanted to know what that felt like. Merrill herself was small down there, like she was small everywhere, but she’d found over the years that she _enjoyed_ being stretched; she _enjoyed_ the challenge and sensation of smooth, large insertions.

Isabela had teased her for being a “size queen” after Merrill sought her advice when buying bigger and bigger sex toys over the years – but nothing would compare to the majesty of taking that dream cock into herself, especially when attached to her dream man.

“You are so beautiful,” Carver breathed, as he laid on the bed next to her, hands sliding round her body to hold her in an embrace, bare skin against bare skin.

“So are you,” Merrill immediately answered. “Creators. All this time I thought nobody was interested in me.”

“Mmmm. I’ve liked you from the moment we met on Sundermount, actually.” He grinned at her, full of confidence now that he knew she returned his feelings. “I did hope you’d get lost and end up in my bath-tub again, but it never happened.”

Merrill laughed. “As if you even _let_ me get lost again after that! It was very sweet of you, Carver, to take care of me when you visited, but you could have just _told_ me how you’d felt.”

He shrugged. “I was never any good with words, Merrill. Or telling people how I feel. I’m much better at—” he captured her lips with his, “— _this_.”

Merrill giggled as he kissed her lips again, before kissing her jaw, her ear – with a tender, playful lick on the tip – then kissing his way down her neck, his breath hot against her skin, making her shudder in pleasure. His mouth glided down her collarbone in delicate caresses, until he paused to allow himself to take a good look. Blue eyes briefly met green ones, and when Carver smirked and gazed down at her bosom, Merrill could feel something almost like an electric current flowing between them where their bodies touched.

Carver smirked to himself as his hands stroked each breast, thumbs swiping over her nipples before he peppered gentle kisses over her chest and licked circles around each nipple. Merrill hissed and arched her back; she wanted him inside her already, but he was taking the time to savour her body, and she moaned in frustration.

“Always wanted to do this,” he chuckled, dropping a kiss on her stomach, but when Merrill whined and tried to grind herself against his erection, he realised she was far too aroused for him to take it slow. 

“…Maybe next time, then,” he laughed; knowing Merrill wanted him as much as he wanted her seemed to have given him the self-assurance he needed to take the lead in the bedroom. “But let me taste you first, OK?”

“Let me taste you too,” she begged; if she couldn’t have him in her hole yet, Merrill figured she should at least have him in her mouth. She was already torn between wanting to taste all of him and wanting him to take her, and this seemed a good compromise.

“Alright,” he said, and he allowed Merrill to push him onto his back so she could climb on top of him. She licked a stripe down his body, from the base of his neck to his lower torso (mmmm, she thought, his muscles and abs felt _so nice_ against her wet tongue), before settling herself on his body, her pussy in his face, and his enormous erection in front of her own. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his cock, noting the ever-so-slight aroma of the herbal soap he’d used; before licking the head in anticipation and taking it into her mouth.

Merrill closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his cock and the taste of pre-cum that was already there; but when she felt Carver’s tongue lapping at her pussy and flicking against her clit, she couldn’t help moaning her pleasure.

“Good?” he asked, his voice vibrating against her groin, making Merrill wriggle in delight.

“Mmmm!” came her enthusiastic reply.

“You’re really wet,” he told her, between licks, and it was all Merrill could do not to jerk and rub against his face.

“Car-ver,” Merrill begged, or as best as she could, with her mouth wrapped around his cock. But he just chuckled against her, and kissed her clit, and she moaned.

Eventually he pushed her off him, causing her to whine even more. His cock slid wetly from her mouth, her cunt felt cold once devoid of his tongue, and Merrill howled in frustration at her climax mounting and being denied.

“Carver, _no_ ,” Merrill almost shouted at him, as his strong arms pulled her around to bring her face to face. She could see her moisture all over her lips and chin, the evidence of her arousal, and she wanted to cry. “ _Why?_ ”

He was panting, flushed; clearly this had been hard for him as well as for her. “Because,” he grunted, between breaths, “I didn’t want – to spend down your throat when – you want my cum in your pussy.”

That was enough for Merrill; she wrapped her legs around him, and ground against his erection anyway. “Take me,” she ordered him; and she was glad that he responded by rolling her onto her back, gently pushing her thighs apart with his large hands.

“Will I fit?” Carver asked, a little nervous now. “I won’t hurt you, will I?”

“Creators, no,” Merrill said, with a small laugh. “I’ve been practising for you for years.”

He smiled, and nodded, and _finally_ , to her relief, he parted her soaking pussy-lips with his thumbs, and pushed his cock into her entrance.

Merrill gasped as she felt him inching in, forcing her hole wider the further his cock sank into her; she felt so wonderfully _full_ down there that she couldn’t help the happy little giggle she let out. Carver groaned with his own relief at being inside her at last; but before he would move he had one more thing to tell her.

“I cum a _lot_ ,” he warned, as he settled himself over her. “Is that OK?”

“ _Yessss_ ,” Merrill cheered, delighted. The news was music to her ears. “Now – _please_ fuck me. You’ve made me wait long enough.”

Carver chuckled, and thrust; and Merrill cried out in relief and joy. His body moved against hers, large and heavy but just how she liked it; broad, muscular torso brushing against her breasts with each thrust, her lower body completely covered by his. She realised, with a thrill, that she was unable to move even if she wanted to. There was no turning back now; she was being fucked by a templar Knight-Corporal, and there was nothing she could do except lie underneath him with her legs wide and gratefully accept his onslaught until he released his seed deep inside her body.

The thought excited her rather than horrified her, pleasure tingling up her spine, spreading from her groin, making her moan. As an apostate and a blood mage she should not _want_ this as much as she did – but it wasn’t the first time Merrill had dabbled in the forbidden, and she hoped it wouldn’t be the last. She’d been hungry for that big cock of his for _years_ , and had been insatiable just _thinking_ about it. 

For now, though, his thrusts felt _good_ , his lips were delicious, and Merrill had no doubt their climax would be everything she dreamed of.

They groaned against each other’s mouths, Merrill enjoying the sensations of being mounted on his huge, human cock, her elven pussy probably tight around him as he drove into her. She was so wet that he slid in and out easily, and it wasn’t long before he picked up the pace.

“ _Yes_ ,” she panted, gazing into his eyes, “oh, harder, _ma vhenan_ —!”

Carver grunted and did as he was told, and Merrill exploded in orgasm, waves of pleasure crashing through her body from her groin outwards as she cried out in ecstasy. He didn’t slow down, even as she clenched around his cock. Carver came shortly after she did, and with each hard thrust he pumped copious amounts of cum into her pussy.

The warm sensation of his semen flowing into her aroused Merrill again, and she rode out the rest of her climax mounted on his cock as he spurted inside her. If Merrill had already felt full just from his cock in her, it was _nothing_ compared to how full she felt after he’d ejaculated. She gasped happily, even as her orgasm died away – there was so much semen she physically _felt_ it every time Carver shot his load – and on his final thrust and groan, Merrill felt a quiet bliss spread throughout her body. Carver collapsed on top of her, finally spent, and Merrill had never felt so fulfilled in her life.

When Carver eventually rolled off her and got out of bed, however, his cock leaving her pussy reminded Merrill why exactly she’d demanded he fucked her in the first place. She sat up, legs still embarrassingly wide, only to see Carver return to the bedroom with the mirror from her bathroom, and prop it up on the end of her bed.

“Don’t think I’ve cum that much for a long time,” he chuckled, nodding at the mess between her thighs. “You felt so good, Merrill. And your pussy’s beautiful.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Merrill said, staring at herself in the mirror. Her green eyes were round and bright, her face and chest were flushed, and her pink pussy was _covered_ in shockingly white cum – the same thick, milky ooze that was starting to seep from her now-widened entrance.

Merrill watched in fascination at how much bigger than usual her freshly-fucked hole was, and how much sticky fluid there was – gooey and gorgeous; the creampie she’d always wanted. “Creators! You weren’t lying when you said you produce a lot, were you? This is going to be leaking out of me for _days_.”

“I wasn’t lying,” Carver grinned, coming back to join her on the bed. “Enjoyed it, did you?”

Merrill giggled. “Yes,” she said, as he kissed her. She scooped up a dollop of it from her dripping pussy onto her fingers, enjoying watching how more cum gushed out of her to replace it – and then sucked it off her fingers, enjoying the taste of him, musky and male and laced with her own juices, on her tongue.

“Mmmm,” she declared. “Delicious! Carver, we really must do this again soon!”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome and I'd be delighted to hear your thoughts! Don't forget to check out the other excellent works from this year's ["Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition" Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2021_smutquisition/works)!


End file.
